


Right Where I Belong

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Willie tells Julie about the day that he died.
Relationships: Willie and Julie (friendship)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Right Where I Belong

"How did you die?"

Willie and Julie were star-gazing again, and sometimes it's was Willie, Julie, and Alex, but Flynn wanted to talk about some band stuff with the boys, so it was just the two of them.

Willie loved Alex, but he liked hanging out with Julie, so he can get to know her better.

Willie looked over at her, and he could see Julie's facial expression change.

"You don't have to talk about it--" she started to say, but Willie shook his head as he chuckled.

"It's okay, Julie. I died skating into traffic: there was a little girl playing in the traffic, and she was maybe around six or seven years old. Her mom was screaming and calling to the girl, but it seemed like the girl didn't hear her."

He could still hear the car and see the scared driver as they ran into him.

"So, I skated out to save her and bring her back to her mom, but soon after that, I died."

All that was running through his head was saving that girl, and he didn't care if he got killed as long as he knew the girl was safe.

He could feel Julie's eyes on him, but she didn't talk for a few minutes, and he knew her long enough to know she was choosing her words carefully.

"That's awful, but I'm glad you saved her."

Willie smiled in her direction.

"Me too: if I haven't died, then I wouldn't have met you, Alex, Luke and Reggie."

He thought it would be terrible, being dead and not interacting with the living:

He had visited his mom a couple of times, but he didn't have the heart to hang around that long, and she couldn't see him anyway.

Eventually he learned that she had moved away, and that a new family had moved into her house, and sometimes he visited them too.

But, he was glad that he had met Alex, Luke, Reggie and Julie:

In a way, they were his family, and he knew he was a part of Julie's found family.

He looked at Julie just then.

"Hey, did you want to go back inside, and you can braid my hair?"

Julie nodded.

"Yeah, we can do that. Dad is about to turn the porch light on anyway."

They got up from the blanket, and she got it off the ground, she looked up at the sky.

"Good night, mom. Thanks for keeping everyone safe."

Willie smiled as they headed back towards the garage, knowing this is where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Willie’s friendship with Julie, so I had to include it in this one-shot! I wanted to write a one-shot about Willie, and I was glad I got too! The title is based on Right Where I Belong by Alex Goot, who is an amazing musician!


End file.
